Coordinated in the Sea
by lacus clyne cutie
Summary: Alternate universe setting. Near a small, fishing town off the coast of Japan, the sea has many secrets. Tell me, do you believe in mermaids? Some believe a little too desperately... LacusKira.


**Coordinated in the Sea**

_**A/N:** Hey there! I'm kinda in a rush to get this posted, so I can't really leave that long and interesting of an author's note today. Sorry to those who use them as a morning fix. Honestly, I am! And also, I'd like to give a HUGE cookie to my best friend, and beta-reader, Tofu-Master! Couldn't have done it without ya, Kimiko!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own GS. WHAAAAH! That means that I don't own Athrun-kun! …but I DO own my imagination… --snickers evilly—_

_**Athrun:** No wait! Don't- …AHHHHHHH!_

**XD XD XD XD**

Kira Yamato was a fisherman in a small village, and he had gone out early to the first morning catch. His helper, Tolle, was busy throwing nets over the side of the small boat.

"Tell me why we're out this early?" yawned Tolle. Kira glanced over his shoulder and looked at his yawing friend.

"If we don't get up early, all the fish will be gone." answered Kira.

"But still! We didnt have to wake up at 5:00am just to go fishing" complained Tolle, Kira laughed. He didnt mind his friend's laziness, but sometimes it did get on his nerves.

"MERMAID!" screamed Dearka, pointing out to the ocean. Kira, Athrun, Tolle, and Yzak came running. Yzak had heard legends that if a mermaid gave you one of her pearls you would come immortal.

"Dearka…" said Yzak.

"Yeah?" replied Dearka, turning to face his boss.

"THAT WAS A SEAL, YOU MORON!" yelled Yzak, whacking Dearka across the back of the head.

Kira walked down to the water's edge and saw something far out.

"What do you see?" asked Athrun, coming to stand were Kira was.

"I thought i saw a girl, far out in the water…" answered Kira. Athrun started to laugh.

"Those legends aren't true! They're told to kids to make them believe in mermaids." laughed the blue-haired man.

"Believe what you want, Athrun, but i'm going out to see what it was." said Kira as he ran down to the docks and got in a boat.

**.x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x.**

Lacus was playing far out in the water, along with Millie and Fllay.

"You think humans know of us by now?" inquired Millie, splashing her tail making little ripples in the water.

"Nah! Humans are too stupid!" said Fllay, splashing Millie back. Lacus suddenly heard the motor of a boat, and she took off to see what it was.

"Hey, wait for us!" said Millie as she and Flay took off after Lacus.

**.x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x. **

Kira had stopped the boat. He looked over the edge, and saw something pink; a mermaid's tail. Lacus swam up to the boat cautiously, so as not to get caught in any nets. She gathered up enough strength to jump over the boat, but all she managed to do was to land right in the middle of it.

Kira heard a loud _"thump!"_ and turned around to see what the noise was. He thought he must have hit a reef or something, but to his surprise, it was a mermaid. Kira never seen a lovelier one, heck he had never seen a mermaid before at all! She had long pink and a long pink tail, and her chest was covered by a fine white shirt made of silk.

"Oh-no…!" said Lacus as she tried to get out of the boat. But every time she climbed up, she slid back down. Kira looked at her, and she looked at him. They were both speechless, until Kira spoke up.

"So, um... You must be a mermaid...?" stuttered Kira blankly. Lacus looked at him, as if he were an alien with 3 faces. In other words…she stared at him with wide eyes, and her mouth agape.

"My name is Lacus" she finally replied, pulling herself together. Kira nodded slowly, and was about to speak, when suddenly… rock hit his head.

"LET HER GO!" screamed a red headed girl.

"YEAH!" screamed another one, that had shoulder-length brown hair that flipped out to each side of her head.

"Ouch, ouch! Ok, jeesh! I'll let her go! ..not that I ever caught her to begin with…" mumbled Kira, picking up Lacus and gently setting her in the water.

"What's your name!" screamed Fllay, still throwing rocks at him.

"Ouch! Stop it! My name is KIRA! NOW KNOCK IT OFF!" he yelled as he caught one of the rocks, and threw it back at Fllay.

"Why, what's your name?" asked Kira.

"My name is Fllay, and over there is Miriallia" answered the red-head. Kira looked at the three

"Wow… All of you are mermaids then?" Kira more stated than asked.

"Yep! We are, so please don't tell any one about us" pleaded Lacus, looking at Kira with wide, watery eyes.

"I promise, I won't." said Kira as she turned his boat around and headed back for shore.

**.x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x.**

"YOU'RE BACK!" yelled Nicol, as he ran down to the docks. "Everyone's been looking for you!"

Kira got out of the boat, and secured it to the post.

"what's that, on your leg?" said Nicol, pointing to a small pink scale on Kira's leg. Kira didn't notice it until Nicole pointed it out. "Oh! Um… I don't know." replied Kira nervously, as he walked up the board-walk and saw Yzak standing there. Kira and Yzak never really saw eye to eye, so naturally, he wondered what the silver-haired man was doing there at the moment he got back, as if he had been waiting for him the whole time.

"What's that?" inquired Yzak, coming over to were Nicol and Kira were.

"It's a pink scale!" squealed Nicol, holding said item out to Yzak.

"No fish around here has pink scales. This could only be from one thing…" he paused, and looked up to meet Kira's eyes, his own glowing dangerously. "…a mermaid."

"WOW! A MERMAID!" screamed Nicol in excitement. He was acting like a little child would on the first snow of winter. Yzak looked at Kira.

"You know were they are, don't you Kira?" asked Yzak with a sinister smile. But Kira wasn't going to tell Yzak, no matter what it would take for him to keep his mouth shut.

"Fine! If you won't tell me, I'll have to go out and look for myself! And I already got a copy of your coordinates for the day from the administrative office. Good thing my mother runs the place; I can get whatever information I need, or even just want! COME ON, DEARKA!" he yelled, walking down to the pier, and grabbing his boat; Dearka running after him.

**.x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x.**

It was night-fall when Yzak and Dearka headed out.

"FUCK! WHERE ARE THEY!" screamed Yzak, in a state of utter frustration. Then he heard singing.

It was harmonic, and beautiful. Suddenly, the two men heard a splash, and then the singing was over.

"I see something!" whispered Dearka. Yzak got a harpoon from the closet on the boat, and threw into the water. They saw waves come up on the water, and Lacus rose to the top, letting out a piercing scream. Yzak looked down on her, and hauled her up onto the boat.

"She's pretty, even with all that blood." stated Dearka.

"She will be worth a fortune when we take her back." smirked Yzak.

**.x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x.**

Yzak and Dearka finally returned, and the sun was just rising over the mountains. Nicol was standing on the dock, when he saw Yzak's boat come up.

"What do you have there?" asked Nicole with curiosity.

"It's a mermaid, idiot!" hissed Dearka. Nicol had that childish excitement once again, obviously not noticing the river of blood slowly flowing from the wound on Lacus's tail, and staining the floor of the boat.

"Wow! Let me go tell the others!" yelped Nicole as he ran down the village streets.

**.x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x.**

Kira heard about the mermaid, and hoped desperately that it wasn't Lacus, as he ran down to the storage facility, where all the rare fish were kept. He nearly felt his heart stop at what he saw.

Yzak had thrown her in a fish-pen to keep her from getting out, and her harpoon wound was still bleeding. To say the least, she looked very ill.

Kira bent down and looked at Lacus. Her once beautiful tail was stained with blood, and her hair was all messed up, matted angrily with the red substance.

"Stay away from her!" hissed Yzak, pushing Kira away.

"What are your plans with her?" yelled Kira stubbornly, not moving an inch from where he stood. He wanted to be as close to Lacus as possible.

"Well… First, I'm going to skin her tail. Then I'll sell the meat." said Yzak smugly, watching in amusement as Kira's face lit up with anger, then finally hopeless distress.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER! SHE'S A LIVING CREATURE, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" screamed Kira, tears coming to his eyes. "YOU'RE A DISGUSTING BASTARD, YZAK JULE!" yelled Kira, though Yzak paid him no heed.

Lacus was slowly dieing.

**.x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x. **

Kira went back down to the facility when no one was around, and looked into the water. He dipped his hand in, and felt another hand grab his, holding tightly to it. Kira slowly brought her up on the wooden dock and laid her on her back.

"W-what are you going to d-do with me?" stammered Lacus. Kira opened a bottle of clear liquid, took a cotton ball, and poured some on it.

"This might sting." He warned softly, as he dabbed it onto her tail. Lacus squirmed, and almost rolled off the dock because it stung so much. However, after a couple of seconds, the sting went away.

"Thank you." smiled Lacus. After Kira cleaned out her wound and bandaged it, Lacus told him her whole life story; how she was the daughter of the mermaid King, and as a child, never got out much. Of how her mother had been killed by fishers when she was very young, and had only the dolphins to keep her company after that, when her father was away. Kira was amazed.

"Can you let me go, please?" asked Lacus, meekly. Kira nodded, and bent down, kissing Lacus on the lips.

"Yes, I will." answered the brunette.

**.x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x.****  
**  
That night, Kira went to the fish-pen, and carried Lacus to the ocean's edge. Dearka was standing guard, but he had fallen asleep, thankfully.

"This is where we say good bye, i guess" mumbled Kira, sadly, as he walked into the water with Lacus in his arms.

"Come back with me!" suggested Lacus. Kira looked at her, confusion clearly written on his face. Lacus giggled.

"If you could, would you want to?" she asked innocently, giggling again. Kira nodded dumbly. Lacus smiled at him, then closed her eyes and started to hum softly; a beautiful song that told the story of all the ocean's secrets. Then Kira felt strange sensation work its way through his… fin? He looked down, startled, to see that his feet had merged into a purple tail.

"I forgot to tell you; when you kissed me, i gave you some of my powers!" giggled Lacus. Kira smiled, and kissed her again; this time with all the passion welled up deep within his heart.

"It's going to be weird, not using legs." laughed Kira, splashing his tail around. Then he and Lacus leapt into the water, and swam to their hearts' content.

**.x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x.**

Years passed, and Lacus and Kira had a lovely little girl. She swam around her father constantly, bugging him to play. Her name was Rose.

The little fishing village had run out of money, because the fish went away, and never came back. And so, the village was forced to close down, and the people that once lived there moved on.

Except for Dearka, Yzak, Nicol and Athrun.

They had become mermen. Dearka fell in love, and started a family with Millie. Fllay and Yzak had fallen in love, and the silver haired man finally learned the meaning of the word "fun". **_(A/N: Yes, I mean THAT kind of fun! XD )_**. Nicol, sweet, sweet Nicol, had fallen in love with a beautiful, stubborn, blonde mermaid named Cagalli, though of course, he was too shy to admit what they did at night. And as the years passed on, all of them lived happily together.

If you go down to the little village now, there's the general store, still standing somehow, although nothings in there any more. The village is quiet, and it's sort of weird to be there. Theres a statue in what used to be the town-square, dedicated to the first man of the village ever to become a merman; and his name is Kira Yamato.

**XD XD XD XD XD**

_**A/N:** Well, there it is, friends! I hope you like it! I had written this quite some time ago, perhaps a year, maybe. But I never got around to posting it. Or, more likely… TOFU-MASTER TOOK SO DAMN LONG TO BETA IT! KIMIKO-CHAN, YOU LAZY SHMUCK! IT'S BEEN A FREAKING YEAR ALREADY! XP Oh well, maybe I should've nagged her more… Heh-heh! Allz I gotz to do is let her rant on and on about how great Deidara (from Naruto) is for a few hours, and she'll love me eternally and be at my beck-and-call! ...MUAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_**Kimiko (Tofu-Master):** ...i don't talk about DeiDei-sama THAT much...un, do i?_

_**Lacus clyne cutie:** Yes, Kimi-chan. Yes you do. -–sighs and shakes head—Whatever am I going to do with you…?_

_**Kimiko:** EWWWWW! Only DeiDei-sama can "do stuff" to me..un!_

_**Lacus clyne cutie:** THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, BAKA! --chases Kimiko out of the room with a meat-cleaver—_

_**Note from Tofu-Master: **All that dialog (mine, anywho) was indeed written by me..un. Not added by the authoress. I added it to the end of the story..un, when I was at lacus clyne cutie's house. We wrote that little script up there. And yes..un, my name IS Kimiko. And check out my stories, too..un, if you enjoyed reading this. The author and I basically use the same writing style. Mine's just WAY more dirty! I'm such a perv..un, it ain't even funny._ _Well, Ja ne! _


End file.
